robloxarsenalfandomcom-20200214-history
Minigun
General Information Officially called the General Electric (Or Dillon Aero) Machine Gun, High Rate, Caliber 7.62-mm, M134, the "Minigun" is an American-made 7.62×51mm NATO six-barrel rotary machine gun with a high, sustained rate of fire. The Minigun was designed with the goal for helicopters to be equipped with an effective close-air-support weapon. In later years, the Minigun would both be used as a ground-based support weapon. However, pop culture created the myth of a handheld, multi-barrel machine of death, despite the real-life fact that hardly any human could lift, let alone wield such a weapon. However, the myth of the massive death machine would remain popular. The Minigun runs off a single ammo pool of 800 rounds and is unique that it requires a ready period of 3 seconds before it is able to fire. However, players can "rev up" the weapon prematurely without firing by holding down RMB (right mouse button), although this will slow players down to a crawl. The Minigun also comes with a heavy spread penalty that decreases immensely 5-7 seconds after players have begun revving up. It's best to jump before revving up, as jumping will keep your momentum mid-air. You can start revving up even before you fully equip it, so it's safe to use a knife. While the Minigun's damage is comparable to that of an SMG, its high rate of fire and large ammo capacity allows players to kill opponents at all ranges with ease. When getting a kill with the Minigun using the Brute character, players can get the Right Person, Wrong Game Badge. This is a reference to Typical Colors 2, where the Brute class wields a Minigun. Pros & Cons Pros *Extremely high ammo pool of 800 rounds. *No reload necessary. *Spread penalty deduction after several seconds of firing. *Insanely fast fire rate. *You can pre-rev this to save time. Cons *Low mobility. *Extremely slow movement speed; slowed down to a crawl when revved up/firing. *Must be revved up before firing. *Somewhat low body damage, however high firerate makes up for this. *Loud firing sound can give away your position. Poll How would you rate the Minigun? 5-stars! 4-stars! 3-stars! 2-stars! 1-star! Trivia * The Minigun in game is a six-barrel 7.62x51mm rotary machine gun more formally designated the M134 Minigun, and is meant to be used on aircraft, sea vessels, and static positions. * The weapon's weight in real life is 85 pounds (39 kilograms), and still a hefty 41 pounds (19 kilograms) with the lightweight modifications. How the player’s character even carries this behemoth, fires it with ease, and handles the recoil is beyond even the most skilled minds. * The Minigun's model and animations are imported from Typical Colors 2, albeit minor differences in gameplay. * The Minigun is the only weapon in the game in which the spread decreases. * This is the signature weapon of Brute and Rhino. * Originally, this weapon dealt horrifically low amounts of damage, however this was then buffed. * The Minigun has the highest ammo pool in the game. Weapon History *11/27/18: Added into the mega update of Arsenal Since, the weapon almost stayed the same. Category:Machine Guns